The Batman (2008 Film)
The Batman is a Batman film based off the Iron Man movie starring Andrew Lincon as Bruce Wayne/ Batman, Maggie Gyhaalhaal as Rachel Dawes, John Cleese as Alfred Pennyworth, Heath Leger as the Joker. Directed By Christopher Nolan. Release May, 2 2008 Cast Andrew Lincon as Bruce Wayne / Batman- The CEO Of Wayne Industries who traveled the world and became Batman. John Cleese as Alfred Pennyworth- The Wayne family butler who helps Bruce now that he is Batman. Matt Damon as Leuatinut Dick Grayson- Bruce`s friend learns of Bruce being Batman. Matt stated that did not know the character he was playing at first. Maggie Gyhaahaal as Rachel Dawes- Bruce Wayne`s childhood friend. Bryan Cranston as Detective James Gordon- The cop who helped Bruce find his parents killer. Bryan has a Four picture deal Shaun Toub as Dr. Hugo Strange- The guy who rescued Bruce from the Leauge Of Assasins. Angella Basset as Amanda Waller-cameo Clarkk Gregg as King Farraday- An Agent of A.R.G.U.S who investigates the Joker. Plot The film starts when Thomas Wayne is at Wayne Industries and makes a video saying that his son Bruce Wayne will inheriet the company we seen the night Bruce`s parents were murded and James Gordon is on the case of the murder . Years later A 32 year old Bruce Wayne is giving a speech about the future of Wayne Industries. After the speech Bruce goes Leuatinut Tim Drake and tells him that he is going to Iraq in a few days and wants him to look after Alfred. Tim looks at him and says yes but tells him that he will owe him big time. Bruce visits Rachel Dawes to tell her that he is leaving to Iraq. Rachel asks him if he will be back in time for his party and Bruce kisses her on the cheek and says yes. On their way there Bruce and the military are driving when a missile hits the truck killing the military. Bruce wakes up with a bag on his head and the leader takes it off. The leader tells him he is Ra`s Al Ghul and he smacks Bruce and tells his guards to lock him up. Hugo Strange tells Bruce that they want us to build them a weapon. Bruce then sees a bat on the wall and starts to remember when he was a child when he fell into a cave of bats. Ra`s comes in and asks them have they built his weapon yet and Bruce lies and says it is almost done. Hugo tells Bruce that he needs to escape and Bruce asks how? It shows Bruce training with Hugo and Bruce easily takes him down and says that he is ready. Months later Hugo creates a ninja suit for Bruce to wear and Bruce remembers that back in Gotham there is too much crime. Hugo is about to leave when guards come in and he tells Bruce he will buy time but he needs to leave. Bruce tells him that he can`t leave him behind and Strange yells at him and says go!!! Bruce puts on the costume. Bruce sneaks out and begins using his new training to stop the Assasins. Bruce knocks them out but Ra`s Al Ghul is in the way. Ra`s tells him that he will not escape iof he can beat him and Bruce charges at him. Ra`s kicks Bruce in the stomach and Bruce hears a gunshot and sees Hugo dead on the floor. Bruce runs to Hugo. Bruce throws a grenade at the ceiling and blows it up making it fall on Ra`s killing him. As we shift back when Bruce Wayne has returned back to Gotham. Alfred tells Bruce that people thought he was dead. Bruce takes a sip of his drink and tells Alfred that the city needs a protector. Alfred tells Bruce that Star City has its own hero. Bruce then flashes back to 1984 when he fell in a cave full of bats. Days later Tim visits Bruce and asks him about his experinces in Iraq. Bruce tells him that he was kidnapped by the Leauge Of Assasins but he escaped. Rachel walks in and hugs Bruce. Scenes later show Bruce improving his ninja suit with the help of Alfred and Lucius Fox and creating a base of operations so he can use. Alfred comes in and asks why he is doing this, Bruce looks at his new suit and says I will become the Batman. It shifts to a person smoking a ciggarete where Bruce in the suit beats him up. More to Come.....Category:Batsverse Films Category:Batman Films